


On Tour! (Renskall&More)

by PastelPandaSammy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, This will be a ship fic, also a mix between reality and minecraft world, but overall i dont have any heavy plans, its more a 'as i go' story, its persona's only, keep in mind, more tags added as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: A world that's not quite Minecraft and not quite our reality either.The Hermits are known to be a group of famous/semi-famous people who never stay in one place for long!But this story takes place when Singer/songwriter Ren, aka Rendog/RenDiggityDog, goes on his first tour in ages!I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but I hope someone will enjoy it!
Relationships: Rendog/Iskall, Renskall, more ships will be added as the story goes on
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter:0 ~ Info before the story

Hi! Welcome to my Hermitcraft story, “On Tour''! Honestly, I don't have many ideas, I'm just going with the flow here, but I know this is a heavy Renskall fic. But, here's a little bit of information about the story before getting to any actual chapters. Some stuff that's important to know.

First off, This story takes place in a world between reality and minecraft. There is still a lot of minecraft physics, like building and redstone, but a lot of social constructs and interactions with others are real like us. Also imagine, people from different dimensions (Nether, End, Ather, etc) that's basically like people from other countries for us!

This world has its own form of economy and money and all that stuff. I'll never get too much into it because I personally don't like the subject, but that stuff is a bit closer to our reality than the minecraft reality.

And for Hermitcrafts different ’seasons’ Basically, Xisuma still has some sort of admin power, so after they move on from a town, he saves a full-on copy of the town, blocks and all, and tucks it away somewhere safe. After everyone is out of town and moves on, he erases everything that happened there, and everyone picks a new location to start a new. They of course plant any trees and plants that were demolished with the building of their town before they leave.

I believe that's all for now, but if you guys have any questions feel free to ask in the comments! 

Also my bad for any typos or weird grammar, I tend to only re-read my writing once or twice due to not liking my own writing half the time, and not having any serious friends to proof-read my stuff who are actually into hermitcraft, so I'm on my own on these things!

Updates are going to be weird for sure, so I'm not going to promise any steady schedule, so sorry about that. And to remind everyone, none of these characters are the real people. These are simply the PERSONA’S. Like the minecraft characters they play as. And this being an au, these are slightly altered versions of the persona’s.

Stay safe everyone <3 ~PPS


	2. Chapter:1 ~ Days before the tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some basic Beginning story things before the actual stuff happens! Setting the scene basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story, and in case you didn't read Chapter 0, here's what you need to know simplified  
> -I don't have any big plans for this story  
> -These are persona's only  
> -I suck at spelling and grammar  
> -This is a fusion world between the MC worlds and reality
> 
> Stay safe everyone! <3 ~PPS

The town of Hermitcraff, it was a small town, with a tight-knit community, quite remote as well, they never stayed in the same place for long. Not a lot of people could get to it, but a lot knew of it. It was a town full of ‘famous’ people, who all lived and interacted with one another, their own safe space with like-minded people.

There are two mayor’s of Hermitcraft, the one they ‘projected’ onto their ‘brand’ and the person who did most of the workings of the town inside and out. The known mayor is Scar, he’s who the outsiders think is in charge, and in a sense he is. But on the inside, the sub mayor is known as Xisuma. They nicknamed him ‘The admin’. Xisuma has studied and is in the field of ‘server control’. Basically, he is one of the few to have access to powerful machinery such as command blocks and advanced communicators. Using these he can run commands safely, no harm is done to him. For years he’s used this skill to help the town and the ones in it.

The town of Hermitcraft always had people coming and going, some have been there for years, while others decide to move out, and some are just arriving. But currently, there are roughly 24 people living in the town, who can safely say they are staying in the town for a while. 

Oh, something else to mention, all 24 people have lives outside of the town as well.

Everyone’s personal jobs and lives will be revealed with time, but let’s start with our main crew of the story. Ren, Iskall, Grian, Doc, False, and Mumbo.

Ren, while he does like to chop logs and do a lot of physical tasks for the town, outside of town he’s a well-known singer, known as RenDog, or as he likes to say, RenDiggityDog. It plays into the fact that this man is a literal werewolf. Ren’s music consists of a mixture of Rock and pop but occasionally sneaks in some softer music in VIP shows. His singing career isn’t a secret, but it’s not publicly known in the town either.

Next up is Iskall. Now, some may say he has chub, but in reality, most of that chub is pure muscle. Outside of town, Iskall doesn’t do much different from what he does in town. Iskall’s main time job is as a Redstone Architect. In this world, there are two main types of architects, the building kind and the Redstone kind. Redstone is a magical, metallic/electric, power used in many things. A Redstone Architect does still design buildings, but are mostly used as input on the mechanics and mechanisms inside and out of the building, they’re often paired with another R.A. and a Builder Architect. This combo seems to have the best results more of the time.

Now, Grian is the other type of Architect, a Builder architect. And based on what he’s built in town before, no one doubts he’s high in the rankings of the B.A.’s. But a few people have a suspicion that’s not all he does. Grian swears up and down that his only job, but seldom people have seen parts of a certain purple tattoo on Grians lower back. This tattoo belongs to a certain mafia/gang called ‘TheWatchers’. But no one was able to get anything out of him, not even Mumbo.

Doc, he’s a special case. He’s a sentient humanoid Creeper, who is also a part cyborg. Safe to say not a lot of places will take him. So, his solution was to become a farmer and rancher, specifically tomatoes and Goats. Lately, he’s bought a plot of land and does a lot of his farming and ranching there, so he hasn’t been in town as often. Also, a noteworthy thing to mention, he constantly has a big ol’ trident strapped to his hip or across his back.

She’s the toughest girl around, and False isn’t ashamed to admit it. While she may be tough and not the best in social situations, and may not say the right things all the time, she is truly kind-hearted. In town, she’s known as one of the best fighters, and out of town isn’t much different. Out of town, she has her own business, she co-owns with the other two ladies in town, called ‘Offence&Defence’. Where they not only teach self-defense and how to decently fend off an opponent, under strict guidelines, they offer services that teach you how to play on the offensive in dangerous situations, by means of physical combat and other forms of combat. False is usually the endgame stage in the self-defense course and the main teacher in the offensive course.

Last but certainly not least, the ‘Spoon’ of the town, Mumbo. The nickname, of course, is meant light-heartedly and not meant to be mean. Redstone wise he is actually very smart. In fact, he Iskall and Grian are often paired together on Architect projects outside of town. After meeting Grian and convincing the mayor’s and Grian to come live in town, the two of them and iskall grew close, and eventually formed their own little Architect group outside of town, seeing how well they can work together. But, Mumbo’s biggest fault is his self-doubt, it leads to some pretty unfortunate or uncomfortable situations.

Now with the formalities out of the way, let’s get to the town.

Ren hums one of his latest songs as he walks down the ShoppingDisct.Ave, his tail wagging as he went along. Ren had a concert coming up and he was honestly pumped, he hadn’t been able to do a tour concert in a while and he was missing the rode if he was honest. There was nothing like living in a tour bus with your good friends for a bit over a week. Sure it may be cramped and have a lack of home-made meals, but the experience was always amazing on Ren’s part.

And this time, Ren was planning on asking his crush to come along with him, Iskall. Iskall had been Ren’s friend for quite some time, and at first, he thought him and Mumbo were dating! Much to his surprise, Iskall and Mumbo quickly denied that claim when it was brought up. It was quite awkward since it was brought up when Ren mentioned it one time in a mini-town meeting. When Ren learned this, his crush on his friend wasn’t too far behind. Honestly, Ren didn’t know if Iskall returned his feelings or not, so Ren had stayed mostly quiet on his part. Or he tried to.

Speaking of Iskall, Ren slightly snapped out of his happy daze to see Iskall chilling at the end of the street, on the stairs leading up to town hall. Ren felt his heart pick up speed as he couldn’t help the growing smile on his face. Quickening his pace, Ren practically speed-walked/speedskipped the rest of the way to Iskall, plopping down next to the burly man.

Iskall jumps at the sudden presence, previously being buried in the world of his communicator. He looked up to see Ren and relaxed his shoulders, letting out a laugh.

“Hallo Ren! Glad to see You’re finally here” the bearded man teased and nudged Ren with his elbow. Ren laughs in response and playfully swats iskalls arm away, eyes crinkling with how big his smile was, but that wasn’t unusual, Ren was always smiling it seemed like.

“Hey! This hair doesn’t look this good naturally, it needs time” Ren playfully flicks his ponytail, accidentally hitting Iskall in the face. Ren tries to control his laughter and apologize, but as soon as Iskall bursts out into laughter, Ren was quick to follow suit.

“If I knew I was going to be attacked I would have brought some protection!” Iskall defended, leaning against the railing of the stairs as he shot a playful glare towards Ren. Ren held up his hands in self-defense.

“The hair has a mind of its own dude! Isn’t my fault!” Ren tried to defend, but the look in Iskalls playful eye told him all he needed to know. Which was ‘Mmmhhmmm, Sure it does’. Ren started giggling again and Iskall rolled his eye.

“Now that I’m not being attacked” Iskall teased” Was there anything you needed to talk about?” Rens giggles slowly subsided and he nodded in response to Iskalls question. His tail couldn’t help but wag in excitement.

“Yeah, actually!” Ren perks up, facing Iskall.”I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me on tour! It’s my first one in a long time and I’d really hope you came” Iskall giggles at Ren’s sentence, making Ren playfully gasp in disgust, hitting Iskalls arm” Not like that you weirdo!” Iskall bursts out laughing, leaning back.

“Ye-yeah. Yeah, I’ll go, sounds like fun actually.” Iskall rubbed the tears from his eye from laughing so much.”I’ve never been on a tour bus before, sounds like a fun adventure.” Ren cheers and fistbumps the air, then quickly leaned in and hugged iskall.”Oh, this is such wonderful news!” Ren chirped, his tail wagging faster than ever. Iskall snorts and laughs after noticing Rens tail wagging at incredible speeds, patting his friend’s head.

“What’s wonderful news?” Iskall and Ren look up to see False leaning over the railing, looking down at the two of them. Ren pulled away from the hug and hopped up into a standing position.

“Iskall said he’ll join us on the tour!” Ren states excitedly, looking down to iskall and back up False. False seemed pretty happy about the news.

“That’s awesome! Means we got a full bus now!” She stated, glancing at her communicator as it dinged with a message.

“Sooo,” Iskall caught the others attention” Who all is going exactly?” Iskall inquires, Ren plopping back down next to him.

“There’s going to be a total of 6 people!” Ren starts to explain. False rounds the railing and up the stairs a bit. She sat down on the stairs a bit above the two men.” It’s going to be me, you, and Falsie of course,” ren starts with a twirl of his hand as he spoke.” But I also asked Doc, Mumbo, and Grian to come along as well! Each of them I think would really like this tour in their own little way, and each has assets I could use on the tour!” At this point, Ren was rambling, but Iskall and False didn’t seem to mind one bit. Iskall put his hand in his palm as he listened to Ren.

“Sound like a pretty solid group you got together” Iskall mused as he watched Ren. Ren nods quickly and relaxes against the stairs.

“I’m pretty pleased with the outcome! And that everyone I asked said yes-mph?” Ren was cut short when False lightly kicked him. False leaned down and whispered something into Rens ear, which made a light blush or on his cheeks, but obviously made Ren excited. Iskall raised a questioning eyebrow when Ren turned back to him.

“Actually, Iskall, there’s something else I wanted to ask, and Dear Falsie here reminded me of it!” Iskall nods and mutters an ‘ok, go on’. Iskall watched as Ren squirmed a little, a nervous smile forming.

“Well, you don’t /have/ to say yes ok?” Ren paused, waited till Iskall nodded, and continued. “Iskall, I was wondering if on one of my songs, probably one of the later ones in the night, if you’d like to guest star on one! Like, sing along with part of the song!” Ren looked at the other, hope in his big eyes as he leaned in a bit.

Iskall could feel himself starting to sweat nervously. Sure, Iskall liked to sing in his free time, but he wasn’t tour quality good! But oh god he couldn’t just say no to those puppy-dog eyes. He was already facing one anxiety when it came to Ren, he really didn’t want to add on another. Iskall took a shaky breath, which Ren took note of, a little bit of the wolf’s excitement drizzling away.

“It’s not a no,” Iskall mumbles, choosing his words carefully” I’d just like a bit of time to think about it.” He concluded, lightly tugging on the collar of his hoodie, which suddenly felt hotter than usual. Ren’s excitement came back a bit and he nods firmly.

”Got it! Well, I’ll let you sit on it, in the meantime, why don’t the three of us go get some snacks! I’m staaarviinggg” Ren drew out the last word, adding on a whine and dramatic scene of holding his stomach. False snorts while Iskall laughs at Rens antics. Rens tail wagged and ears perked up seeing he brought the laughter back to the group.

“Sounds good to me, I’m pretty hungry,” False said first, putting her communicator away, Iskall nodded” Yeah I could eat” he responded. Ren clapped and hopped up” Off to Docs 5 Goats restaurant!” Ren states. Iskall rose his eyebrows” He re-opened?”

Ren nods quickly” Keralis is helping him open it again, in exchange he gets his own little sweets corner of the place” Ren hummed and licked his lips at the thoughts of the sweets Keralis bakes. Iskall laughed as he and False stood up and followed behind Ren who was already running off to get the sweets.

“He’s such a dork.” False commented as she watched Ren go further into the distance. Iskall hums and nods” Can't argue there, but it has its charm when it comes to him.”The two laugh softly and speed up to make sure Ren didn’t buy out all the sweets.

It had been a couple of days since Ren asked Iskall if he wanted to guest star on tour with him. And you’d expect Iskall would have given him an answer by now, after all, it was the night the tour bus was leaving. But no, Iskall has been hidden out in his home for the past couple of days, still trying to decide what he should do about Ren’s offer. No one knew of the offer besides him, Ren, and False. So he couldn’t exactly ask for help.

Iskall rests his chin on his knee. He was currently sitting on a ledge, one leg pulled up to his chest while the other dangled off the ledge. Staring off into the distance, Iskall got more upset by the second, his mind and heart were racing, he just needed to relax. Iskall squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Using his hands, Iskall used the surface he was on to start tapping and making a beat, getting into a rhythm, trying to calm his racing heart.” I want your ugly, I want your disease” Iskall started to sing, barely audible, he just kept on tapping to the beat in his head.

“I want your everything, As long as it's free, I want your love~” Iskall sang out at a slightly louder tone, getting more into it. Iskall raised his head, eyes closed, as he rested his head against the cold wall behind him.  
“ I want your drama, The touch of your hand,” His tapping continued as Iskall moved to his beat” I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love… dun-dun-dun...I want your love” Iskall opened his eyes, looking back into the distance as he smiled, as he paused for a moment.

“You know that I want you, And you know that I need you, I want it bad, your bad romance” Iskall trailed off his singing and his beats at the last sentence, his own eye-widening.

Iskall felt his breathing hitch, realizing what he just admitted to himself. He felt his face grow red.

Now, Iskall knew Ren had a crush on him, Ren was really bad at hiding secrets from the ones close to him, Even more so to his crush it seems. But Iskall never said anything, after all, he himself didn’t know how he felt towards Ren, and he didn’t want to hurt his wolf friend. So Iskall stayed silent.

But now, Iskall knew what he had to do. He didn’t know when these feelings arose, but they were here now, and here to stay it seemed like.

Getting up and jumping down from the ledge, he ran inside his home. Grabbing the bags he packed for the rode, and his newfound confidence and feelings, Iskall took off.

Ren sighs as he looks at the tour bus, they were waiting on a few people, one of them being Iskall. But Ren wasn’t sad about Iskall being late, he was sad Iskall never got back to him on doing a duet with him. In the end, if Iskall didn’t do it, False offered to find someone to do it in his place. But it wouldn’t feel the same to Ren.

Ren’s highly sensitive ears twitched a bit, hearing someone running on the gravel path leading to the bus. Ren turned just in time to see Iskall jogging up, and even with his previous thoughts, Ren couldn’t help but brighten seeing the plump man before him.

Iskall pants softly and sets his bags down next to the bus, looking at Ren with a grin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner, but..I’d love to take you up on that duet.”


End file.
